Okami Middle School
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: The adventures of Amaterasu, Oki, and Waka in middle school. [Middle school AU]


Amaterasu moaned as her alarm clock went off. _Another day of middle school..._ Something she hated going to. Sure, she had friends like Issun, Waka, Oki, and a few others but other then that, she hated getting up early.

She reached over and slammed her fist on it, stretching and sat up. Well... Maybe it won't be so bad. The only class she really enjoyed was her drama class. Her crush, Tobi, was in it. Only reason she wouldn't beg her mom for her to stay home from school.

She slowly stood up and went over to her drawer, pulling out a white polo shirt and a pair of kahki's. _Uniforms._ Her school just _had _to wear them. She hated it. Everyone in the school did. In Elementary they didn't have to so they had normal clothing! It was pointless to go out and buy uniforms they'd only be wearing for three or so years! Well, at least, to them it made sense.

_6:10 AM. _Just enough time to eat a bowl of cereal, continue getting ready and then wait for the bus with her friends Oki and Waka who always came to get her for the bus.

Oki was in the 7th grade, the rest of them were in 6th. Her and Waka were also in the same class. "Why... Gaah.." Amaterasu cursed as she picked up her brush on her dresser and tried to brush out a knot in her long, black hair.

After she was done brushing her hair she paused for a moment in front of her bathroom. _Do I really need to brush my teeth...? ...I have gum and breath_ _mints.._. She thought once more and groaned. She's have to... Her mom would know..

She walked into the bathroom, grabbed her tooth brush, wet it, put toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth then used the toilet. Her school didn't allow you to use the bathroom. Well, they did but hardly anymore due to the fact so many kids used it as an excuse to leave the class for 20 minutes and roam the halls.

She paused and screamed. "NOW I CANT EAT!" Any respectable person knows how disgusting it is to eat after you brushed your teeth. You could eat and brush them again but... That's too much work.

Amaterasu didn't hear her mom yell if something was the matter. Being right next to her door she opened it only to find her mom wasn't there. She must be still gone from the methadone clinic she goes to...

She huffed in annoyance and walked into the kitchen to see the time on the microwave. _6:20._ Her friends would be here any minute to pick her up! She ran into the living room, slipped on her shoes and put together her things for school, half of them being already in her messenger bag.

A loud banging sound came from the door and a few rings from the door bell. How annoying... Differently Oki doing it. She groaned as she opened it only to see Oki and Waka standing their in their uniforms and book bags.

"Yo. You ready?" Oki asked. Waka nodded in agreement. "The bus will be here soon, ma chèrie." Waka noted. Amaterasu nodded as she stepped out and closed the door. "Yeah, I'm ready!" She grinned as she begun to walk out of the hall way of the apartment she lived in, going the back way to the road where the "Welcome to Kamiki apartments" sign was.

The sun hadn't even rose yet, something else she hated about school. Why does it begin when the sun is just now rising? When they arrived at their bus stop they saw Kai and Lika already there. They hardly knew them besides the fact they went to the same school and rode the same bus.

Amaterasu set her messenger bag on the sidewalk and looked through her bag for her iPod touch. _6:25. _Always 20 minutes early which she didn't like either but at least it gave her some time to talk to Waka and Oki!

The bus was always late so who knew if it would really be 20 minutes before it arrived. Everyone on the bus hated the driver anyways. She was a nasty old hag... Ms. Ninetails. Long blonde hair covering an eye, she looked really hateful and acted like she really hated everyone!

"So, Ammy," Oki began. "Did you do the project in gym?" He asked. Amaterasu paused, she isnt even in gym! "I don't think 6th grades doing it." Amaterasu muttered, Waka shook his head. "My team is doing it!" He announced. Amaterasu stared. "Well, I didn't have it. Maybe because I'm not in gym." She sighed. Waka and Oki made a 'pft' sound.

Kai and Lika muttered something to each other but Oki and Waka didn't may any attention. Amaterasu didn't bother to ask what they said, it was none of her business probably.

Until the bus came, Waka, Oki and Amaterasu goofed around until the bus came. When the bus did come, Oki was half way down the side walk and ran up to the bus' doors and walked in before they shut, along with Amaterasu, Waka, Kai and Lika.


End file.
